


Rainy Day Man: Part 2

by Lorelai3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being comforted by Derek after his break-up, Stiles finds himself smiling more and more. With the promise of seeing him again, Stiles cant wait for it to start raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Man: Part 2

For an entire week Stiles checked the weather forecast, he wondered through the park almost every day but no sign of Derek. The butterfly feelings he'd once experienced were different now, as though an entire swarm of them had hatched in his tummy. Stiles began to realise that maybe Derek’s presence was a onetime thing but then as soon as the rain began to pour he found hope in the rain again. Spreading his arms out wide and letting himself be drenched. After a few seconds he realised an umbrella was covering him, he looked to see him.

“Hi Derek.”

“You know when I said next time it rains I didn’t mean wait out every evening for me.” Derek’s grin captivated Stiles. His stubble was now gone, his skin freshly shaven, Stiles liked it.

“I-I didn’t want to miss a chance.” He said with confidence.

“Miss what chance?” Derek whispered as he leaned closer.

Stiles took a deep breath before saying it, “A chance of seeing you.”

Derek let out a smirk as Stiles looked at him awkwardly, “Well I’m glad you found me worth waiting for.”

Before Stiles could react Derek was now holding his hand, slowly they began to walk through the park. As the rain crashed and bounced off of the pavement they talked, Derek unravelled the questions Stiles had, where he worked and what he does in his spare time. He was a big reader; he had turned the spare room of his loft into a library because he had that many books. Stiles told him about his friends, the pressures of school and all the other things that effect teenagers. 

“You should meet my friend Lydia, she loves to read. And if you want to talk sports Scott is a big Lacrosse fan. Oh and if you want to hack into anything my friend Danny is good for that. When we were 14 he hacked into the Station’s cameras and saw my Dad eating doughnuts even though he was dieting. Guilt tripped him with that for weeks.”  
Derek was smiling, “They sound great.”

“Or I could just be really good at making things up about people. They’re terrible in reality.”

“Doubt it.” 

They strolled through the park for an hour, both rambling on about nothing, before they knew it they were back at the gazebo. Derek stood looking directly at Stiles smiling, their fingers still interlocked. “Stiles, would you like to go out tonight?”

Stiles couldn’t help but grin like a Cheshire cat, nodded as he said yes. “I’d love to. It’s not a school night so I’m all yours.”

Derek smiled, “Don’t mention school. It makes me sound like a cradle snatcher.”

“Well in all honesty I don’t mind being snatched by you.”

Derek leant down and pressed a kiss on Stiles’ cheek, just a small soft one. “I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“It’s a date.”

The minute Stiles got home he fell onto the couch, smiling to himself as he stared at the ceiling. He pulled out his phone and began to dial. “Hello?”

“Hey Lydia, you busy?”

“I’m just finishing my art project. Why?”

“Can you come over? I need fashion advice.”

Lydia sighed, “I know you do. I’ll be there in ten.”

She hung up and Stiles continued to grin, he’d gone from broken hearted misery to love sick puppy overnight, and it was all thanks to Derek.

He stood in front of his wardrobe staring, why did everything seem too old an unattractive, and why did he have so many checked shirts? He heard a knock on his door, turning he saw Lydia popping her head through the door. “Hey.”

“Hey thanks for coming Lydia, I really need help.”

“Why do you need to look so fancy tonight anyway?” she asked as she walked over to Stiles, her hair bouncing off her shoulders. “I have a date.”

“You and Jake going out?” 

Stiles frowned looking down at his feet, he’d been so busy thinking of Derek he had forgotten to tell his friends about Jake. “We broke up.”  
Lydia automatically pulled Stiles into a hug; it kind of made him feel better. “What happened?”

Stiles told her everything, he told her about what Jake said, he told her about how Derek appeared out of nowhere with his umbrella. She watched Stiles talk, watching his lips and his expression. She grinned herself as she held his hand. “You’ve changed Stiles.”

“How so?” he asked confused.

“You’re finally happy.” She smiled; he returned the smile before she stood him up and began to look for clothes. “Right, clothes.” She said as she began to rake through the clothes, humming and mumbling under her breathe, Stiles simply stood still as she kept holding up shirts to his chest, she stopped finally choosing a simple black t-shirt. She forced him into the computer chair as she did his hair, styling it until it was upright and messy; Stiles thought she had used at least a half tin of hairspray.  
She stepped back crossing her arms, her ruby lipstick smile was one of accomplishment. “There you go, ready for your date.”

Stiles stood up smiling; he pulled Lydia into a hug, squeezing her slim frame. She said her goodbyes and left at 18:50, ten minutes until Derek would arrive. Stiles sat bouncing his leg as he waited, the anticipation was actually starting to hurt, oh wait. No that would be the remote digging in his back.

The doorbell rang and Stiles rushed to answer it, tripping and falling flat on his face. He jumped back up and shook it off, that better not happen again tonight. He opened the door and stood there was Derek, he wore a grey t-shirt with a leather jacket, the sleeves a little too long. “Hey there handsome.”  
Stiles blushed, “Hi, ready to go?”

Derek couldn’t stop smirking, he held out his hand for Stiles, the younger boy taking it as he shut the front door. Derek was a real gentleman, he opened the car door for Stiles, and he let him pick the music too. As they drove off Derek kept glancing over to Stiles, just to smile. 

“So where are we going?”

Derek winked at him but didn’t answer, it was a surprise. Stiles couldn’t help but grin, why did Derek give him such tingly feelings? 

They pulled up outside one of Beacon Hill’s most expensive restaurants, The Full Moon. Derek drove into a neat space just beside the wall, Stiles worrying in case he opens the door and it crashed in, but gentleman Derek came and opened it for him. Stiles gasped as they walked inside, the walls were dark but the ceiling was decorated in stars, the chandeliers gave off a silvery glow. 

“Stiles?”

Stiles turned to see Danny stood there; he wore a waistcoat and a little bow tie. “Danny? What you doing here?”

“I work here. Dude, do you ever listen when I speak?”

“I do. I just forget.”

Danny rolled his eyes as he picked up two menus, “Would you like to follow me dumbass.” He said, Derek letting out a giggle. Danny sat them by the window, giving Derek a good check out when his back was turned; turning to Stiles he mimed ‘nice’.

The two began looking through the menu; within seconds he knew exactly what he wanted. “It’s confirmed, I am having the spaghetti with meatballs.”

Derek smirked, “You sure know what you want.”

“If there’s one thing I love in this world it’s a good spaghetti dish.”

After a few seconds Danny came back over, notepad and pen in his hands. “What can I get you guys?”

“Well Daniel my friend I will have the spaghetti and meatballs please.”

“Make that two please. And two glasses of rose please.” Added Derek.

“Derek I’m sixteen.” Whispered Stiles over the table, Danny smirking as he wrote down the order. 

“Dude its ok. If anyone asks your 21.”

They both smiled as Danny walked away, returning seconds later with their drinks. “Thank you.”

“Welcome babe, and don’t worry I’m not trying to get you drunk.”

“Well at least your intentions are noble.” Stiles said with a wink before taking a sip of his wine. 

Their food came shortly after, Stiles’ eyes popped out like a looney tunes character when he seen the dish, the entire thing looking delicious. They began to eat; Derek looked up to see a string of spaghetti hanging from Stiles’ mouth, the red sauce decorating his cheek. Derek couldn’t hold back the laugh, blurting it out causing Stiles to join in. Once their laughter had subsided they just looked at one another, it was perfect.

After their food they paid the bill, Danny giving Stiles a wink and thumbs up as they left, Stiles rolling his eyes. Just as they stepped outside Derek stopped. “I’ll meet you at the car, gone and left my wallet on the table. Stiles nodded as he kept on walking, humming to himself. He just reached the car when he felt someone grab him, he felt himself being twisted around and forced against the wall.

“What the fuck?” he looked to see Jake, nostrils flared and his teeth gritted. “You little fuck.”

“What the hell are you doing Jake?” 

“You think you can just move on from me? You little freak you should be at home miserable.” He spat through gritted teeth, his forearm digging into Stiles’ throat. “Jake you’re  
hurting me.”

“Oh no boo hoo. I don’t give a fuck you little twat.”

“Why do you care if I’ve moved on?”

“Nobody get over me!”

Stiles was finding it hard to breathe, he knew exactly what was happening, he was having a panic attack. “Aw freakazoid having a panic attack? Where’s your little sugar daddy now?”

“Behind you.” Came a voice. 

Jake turned around slowly to see a very angry Derek, his eyes locked on Jake and his hands were both in fists. The second Jake released his grip on Stiles Derek punched him; the knuckles forced a cracking sound out of Jake’s jaw, blood pouring from his gums and lip. He didn’t even bother to fight back, he just ran, ran faster than he could like a frightened puppy.

Stiles had now collapsed down against the wall, his chest and heart working overtime trying to regulate his breathing, his hands shaking. Derek fell before him, trying to steady him.

“Shh Stiles he’s gone its ok. Just breathe babe just breathe.”

Stiles tried to nod but he couldn’t, the tears were forming in his eyes. Derek didn’t know what to do. There was no time to fucking google it, he did the only thing he could think of to do. HE pressed his lips against Stiles’, as their lips touched Stiles breathing slowed, his hands steadied on Derek’s shoulder. Derek slowly pulled apart, Stiles letting out a small twitch of a smile, but still pretty shaken. 

“Wow.”

“You ok babe?”

“I-I think so. I didn’t think he would do that and when he grabbed me I got scared and he was pressing on my throat.” Stiles ran a finger down his neck, slowly starting to bruise. Derek stood up and helped Stiles to his feet. “Stiles just forget about it ok. He’s a dick and never deserved you.”

“I- just can’t believe you just punched a sixteen year old in the jaw.” 

“Well he insulted my man.”

In that instant Stiles stopped panicking and worrying, he just smiled a smile that rivalled all other smiles. “I’m your man?”  
Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ hips, pulling him that little bit closer, their lips only a whisper away from each other. “If you want to be, I mean that would be cool.” Derek was pretending to be cool, but Stiles could see he was serious. 

“Yeah. I want to be your man.”

Derek didn’t answer; he just let their lips graze together before locking them in a kiss. A soft kiss that wasn’t dramatic and passionate like in the movies, it was a kiss that perfectly captured the moment. Derek pulled Stiles even closer, the teenager wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. The kiss did get deeper, their tongue grazing each other.  
As they continued to kiss they failed to realise the droplets landing on their skin, within seconds rain was pouring down their faces, drenching their clothes. But this wasn’t the time for umbrellas, Stiles was too busy kissing his rainy day man.


End file.
